The Ending of the End: The Fall
The Ending of the End: The Fall (The Ending of the End - Part I in other media) is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni and the 163rd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is the first part of a two-part episode, and it will premiere as part of the 90-minute season finale. This episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode The Ending of the End - Part 1 and LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjiztu episode, The Fall. In this first part, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, the Time Twins and Iron Baron unleash their unified might on Ninjago and Equestria, and it's up to the Ninja and Mane Six to save the kingdom. Though there is still a slight hope, one ninja will pay a terrible price. Production This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, but was later taken down. This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 22, 2019 on Polish channel MiniMini+, but was replaced with a rerun of an earlier episode. However, it was still released the following day on the nc+ GO on-demand service. It also aired on PLUSPLUS in Ukraine on September 23, 2019. When March of the Oni premiered in the US, it did not include the "To be continued" card or the credits, with the credits of all three final episodes combined at the very end of "The Fate of Lloyd". Plot The truth about Grogar The episode begins outside Canterlot, where Queen Chrysalis—disguised as Crackle Cosette—intercepts a unicorn baker and informs him that the Earth ponies and Pegasi are selfishly hoarding food for themselves and refusing to share with the unicorns. In addition to trying to unlock the power of Grogar's Bewitching Bell, Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Cozy Glow, Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, the Time Twins and Iron Baron have also been sowing distrust between the pony and the human tribes and getting them to turn on each other. Back at Grogar's lair, using the book they stole from the Ninjago Museum of History in "The Summer Sun Setback", the villains learn that the Bell can drain magic from others. With a spell from the book, they transfer the magic inside the Bell to themselves, making them extremely powerful, with Nadakhan gaining infinite wishes and becoming a Djinn King, Chen becomes an Anacondrai snake, Krux and Acronix gain Vermillion armor, Cryptor wears a stronger Vengestone armor, Iron Baron wears the corrupted Dragon Armor and transforming Cozy Glow into an Alicorn. When Grogar returns with another artifact to use against the Ninja and Mane Six, the Legion of Doom appear before him and put their plan to overthrow him into action. Using his own Bewitching Bell against him, the other villains drain him of all his power, and he is revealed to be Discord in disguise. With his power completely drained, Discord is forced to retreat on foot. The villains, while shocked by their leader's true identity at first, allow him to escape in order to put the rest of their plans into motion. Calm before the storm In Ninjago, Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord continue fighting Omega, who after a while launches Lloyd and Morro into a vault in the next room containing the Sword of Sanctuary. However, they learn that the future reflections did not influence the battle in their favor, and instead aim for the Realm Crystal while Garmadon and the Overlord kept Omega busy. The Omega reveals to Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord that destroying the crystal did nothing, as it was only needed to open the Oni's gateway into Ninjago. Soon, more Oni are summoned into Ninjago, which prompts the four to attempt an escape. They are soon surrounded when they run out of vaults to enter, but noticed the Oni weren't attacking them. They turned around to find the Golden Master's armor, and came to the conclusion that the Oni were afraid of its power. They managed to escape the Borg Tower vaults, but when they tried to contact the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L. responds, telling them that the Ninja had to tend to a distress call. P.I.X.A.L decides to enter the darkness alone, despite Lloyd's warnings, but on her way down she discovers that she was running low on fuel as a result of waiting in the sky for so long. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, final preparations are underway for Twilight Sparkle to assume the role of ruler of Equestria in Celestia and Luna's place. Twilight is surprisingly calm about the transition, and she appoints Spike as her royal advisor as thanks for everything he has done for her over the years. In the city, Fluttershy and Rarity are collecting supplies for Twilight's coronation, but the streets are largely abandoned, and any ponies they encounter are reclusive and hostile toward them. Similarly, Rainbow Dash clears the skies of any bad weather, but receives no help from other Pegasi to complete this task. In the castle courtyard, Applejack sets up baskets of apples, but a royal guard constantly watches her with suspicion and addresses her as "Earth pony" instead of by name. Lastly, Pinkie Pie gets caught in the middle of a dessert fight between Mrs. Cake and the castle kitchen staff. Discord finally arrives after traveling an extremely long distance on foot and confesses to his friends that he is the one who brought back King Sombra and Chrysalis and released Tirek and Cozy Glow from Tartarus. Evil is looming closer In the castle throne room, Discord explains to the ponies and princesses that he assumed the identity of Grogar and brought the biggest villains of Equestria together as part of a plan to boost Twilight's confidence as a ruler when she defeated them. Despite Discord's good intentions, the ponies are deeply upset by his actions and poor planning, and Twilight loses confidence in herself, believing none of her and her friends' successes were their own. After some words of encouragement from her friends, Twilight tells Spike to send letters to their other friends and allies across Equestria. Star Swirl the Bearded and the other Pillars of Old Equestria are tasked with guarding the border to Canterlot; Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are told to serve as Equestria's last line of defense; and Starlight Glimmer and Trixie are warned about Chrysalis' imminent arrival. The Ninja were able to locate the source of the distress call, pinpointing its location to be the NGTV building, which has almost been fully consumed by the cloud. While the employees were reaching the rooftop, Jay and Cole help them up onto the Bounty. However, the darkness soon began to creep up on the roof, prompting Cole and Jay to tell Nya to make a quick escape. Nya accidentally pushed the thrust lever the wrong way, causing Cole to lose his grip, and the ladder to snap partially. Once he regained his grip, he realised it was too late, as his ladder broke completely, sending him into the cloud as the others watch from above. Nya puts the Bounty onto full thrust, and as Kai tries to turn the Bounty around, Zane stops him, and they fly away as the cloud consumes the NGTV building. Back at Grogar's lair, Legion of Doom discuss what to do with Discord's chaos magic, with Tirek believing only Discord is capable of handling it. When Cozy Glow offers to be a test subject to absorb Discord's magic, she briefly goes mad with power, but the magic's chaotic nature proves too unstable for her to control. The villains decide to keep Discord's magic stored inside the Bewitching Bell, and they set out to conquer Equestria. The Legion makes their move As Twilight rallies her friends and the Canterlot royal guard together in preparation for the villains' impending attack, Cozy Glow appears before them and attacks them with her newfound Alicorn might. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Canterlot, Tirek faces off against the Pillars of Old Equestria. With the power granted to him by the Bewitching Bell, Tirek easily dispatches the Pillars and drains them of their magic. In Ponyville, Starlight, [[Trixie], and the Young Six are evacuating the School of Friendship students to the crystal catacombs underground. When Chrysalis arrives seeking revenge on Starlight, Starlight entrusts Trixie with the students' safety while she faces Chrysalis alone. Upon teleporting herself and Chrysalis to the Arctic North, Starlight briefly gains the upper hand and buries Chrysalis under an avalanche of snow. However, Chrysalis—empowered by Grogar's Bell—overwhelms Starlight and captures her. At the Academy of Spinjitzu, the students were panicked about the Oni, as they invade the school. The Young Ninja and Antonia guides the students to evacuate the school just in time, only to be confronted by Samukai, Kozu, Clouse, Nadakhan and Iron Baron. Antonia fight against Samukai and then attempts to kill her, but he got hit by Kimberly's Lightning power. Nadakhan forces Kimberly where is her brother and Nya, but she fights back. Nadakhan wishes that she will be marooned to the forsaken realm, but the Young Ninja and Antonia save her from Nadakhan's loopholes. Kozu and Samukai discuss that his intentions failed, which bring Baron to attack the young warriors. He uses the Dragonbone Blade to attack them, and finally finish off with the Young Ninja, until Faith and Firstbourne crash landed the school compounds, making the Dragonbone Blade falls. The Young Ninja and Antonia headed to the School compounds, while Iron Baron, Kozu, Nadakhan, Clouse and Samukai retreats. Kimberly uses the lightning power to activate the defibrillator, and she is going to shock Faith, in order to save her. When defibrillating Faith, Clouse cuts off the electrical supply, causing the defibrillator to shut it down. The Young Ninja worried that Faith will die without CPR, so Nelson asked Antonia to carry Faith to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. In the village of Ignacia, Pythor, Cryptor, Chen and the Time Twins attack the villagers, but it was stopped by the Ninja's parents and some Elemental Masters. Acronix and Krux battle against Maya and Ray. Chen sought revenge for Skylor and the duo battle each other. Chen takes the Staff to try and steal all the Elemental Powers, but Skylor kicks the staff, worrying that Chen will take the staff to steal their parents’ power. Pythor and Chen defeat Skylor and try to steal the power, but they retreat as the Oni came to attack the village. The Elemental Masters and the villagers flee to the other side. At Canterlot Castle, Cozy Glow overpowers the royal guard. Twilight and her friends fight back and disorient Cozy with unpredictable, non-magical attacks. Just as they overwhelm and surround Cozy, Chrysalis and Tirek arrive to back her up, forcing Twilight to protect herself and her friends with a barrier. The villains gloat over their apparent victory, but Twilight is certain that they will be defeated as long as Equestria is united in friendship. The villains laugh at Twilight's sentiment, remarking on the efforts they made to turn the pony races against each other, and they proceed to completely obliterate a sizable portion of the castle. After shattering Twilight's barrier, the villains prepare to finish her off, but Rarity distracts them by hurling a boulder at them. When the villains blast the ponies with magic again, the ponies shield themselves behind a piece of the broken castle wall. Twilight's friends tell her to escape while they hold off the villains' attack. Though Twilight refuses to leave her friends behind, they believe she will come up with a plan to save the day. At her friends' insistence, Twilight tearfully teleports away while the others are completely overwhelmed by the Legion's power. More to life than surviving In Ninjago City, P.I.X.A.L. contacts Morro and Lloyd, and informs them that she only has one chance to pick them up, as her mech is nearly out of fuel. On the ground, Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord are cornered on a bridge by Oni when P.I.X.A.L. swoops in and picks them up. As they fly up towards the sky, P.I.X.A.L. is able to contact Nya, and she estimates that the others can get to them in two minutes. When P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord reach the sky, they run out of fuel and begin to topple back down towards the cloud before crash landing onto the Bounty. After Lloyd and Morro gets up, they realise that Cole is missing, and Zane and Kai tell him that Cole fell into the cloud. Nya blames herself, but Kai and Jay reassure her, telling her that it was an accident. The Overlord insists that they must keep going now that they have the Golden Armor, but Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro, and the three alicorns retaliate in anger and storm off, claiming that the Overlord will never understand what it is like to lose family because he cares about nothing but himself. The Overlord tries to persuade Zane to see the logic in the given circumstances, but he too storms off. The others follow, leaving the Overlord alone on the deck. Back in the sleeping quarters, the Overlord once again views the photos of the Ninja. The Overlord attempts a smile, but wards it off. His eye is then drawn to the photo of Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd, which makes him think. Before he got too far into his thoughts, he was interrupted by Vinny, who was looking for the bathroom, Before sending Vinny off, the Overlord asks him what is more important than survival. Vinny replies, saying that stuff like friendship, love, harmony, trust, the truth, and courage are all more important than survival, and they make life worthwhile. The Overlord sends Vinny away, and looks at the photo of Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd again. Pushed to the brink At the rear of the Bounty, Nya is mourning Cole's supposed loss. Kai comes out and comforts her, saying that Cole would want them to keep fighting. He encourages Nya that she is the smart one of the team, as she and Zane are always thinking of plans, but notes that Zane isn't much help at the current moment. Reinvigorated with confidence, Nya suggests that they set course for the Monastery of Spinjitzu, as it has a forge that can be used to reforge the Golden Armor into weapons. Kai mentions that they can't use any old blacksmith to forge the weapons, but Nya tells him that his Fire will be used to reforge the weapons. While he is hesitant at first, Nya encourages him, and they both look into the sunset as Kai accepts that the fate of Ninjago rests on his shoulders. Back inside the cloud, Cole is lying on the floor, untouched by the Oni. The Oni tendrils begin to consume him. Cast *Acronix - Ian Hanlin *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Caralisa - Dewyn Dalton *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Damien - Cole Howard *Discord - John de Lancie *Felix - Giles Panton *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Fruit Seller - Nicole Oliver *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Grogar - Doc Harris *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kimberly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Kozu - Paul Dobson *Krux - Michael Daingerfield *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Master of Lightning - Kelly Metzger *Maya - Tabitha St. Germain *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Ray - Vincent Tong *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Brrr *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Zachary - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Ending of the End: The Fall (Transcript) Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ****Borg Tower Vaults ***NGTV Headquarters ***Academy of Spinjitzu **Ignacia ***Four Weapon Blacksmith *Equestria **Canterlot ***Canterlot Castle **Ponyville ***School of Friendship **Grogar's lair Differences between this episode, a Ninjago episode "The Fall" and MLP episode, "The Ending of the End - Part 1" *Both Lloyd and Morro blame the Overlord for being responsible for Cole's death while Celsstia, Luna, and Twilight reprimand the Overlord for only caring about himself. *Faith and Firstbourne crash landed in Ninjago is reused from "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes", only they crashed at the school compounds. *Nadakhan sends Kimberly to the Never-Realm, despite it wasn't introduced until the eleventh season. *Celestia and Luna don't get their magic drained and flee with Twilight. *Celestia, Luna, and Twilight explain why they know Iron Baron to Lloyd. Trivia *This is the second time Nicole Dubuc writes the first part of a finale after "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship". *This is the first (three-part) finale to receive a prime-time premiere on Discovery Family rather than its usual 11:30am EST / 8:30am PST time slot. **The second will be the four-part finale of Rainbow Roadtrip. *Along with "The Ending of the End: Endings", this is the fourth and final two-part episodes to have another meaning in each episodes, after "To Where and Back Again: Operation Land Ho!", "To Where and Back Again: The Way Back", "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship", "School Raze: Magic Destiny", "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" and "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach". *The Realm Crystal is destroyed. **This makes it the second time the Realm Crystal was destroyed. The first was "No Second Prances," but the event was erased from the timeline. *Cole falls from the Destiny's Bounty, and the Ninja mourn him. He is seen moving his head slightly before the end of the episode, as he is engulfed in dark clouds, implying that he is still alive. **His fall into the mist is somewhat similar to Elsa Schneider's demise at the end of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *There are two references to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings:_The_Fellowship_of_the_Ring The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring]. **Cole falls off to the cloud is also similar to Gandalf's fall. **Discord's line "Fly, you foal!" is a reference to the similar line "Fly, you fools!" spoken by Gandalf. *Many things are revealed to be stored in the vaults below Borg Tower, such as the Sword of Sanctuary, the Golden Armor, the Helmet of Shadows, the Serpentine Staffs, the potrait of Yang from the Temple of Airjitzu, the samurai armor from the Ninjago Museum of History, a pike from the Royal Guards. the Fangpyre skeleton from "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," a Vermillion Sword, and an Anacondrai Spear. *Lloyd is shown as being able to touch the Golden Armor without being destroyed, unlike many of the other victims that have touched the Golden Weapons/Armor in prior episodes, this is because after Zane absorbed the power of the Armor in Season 3 before he was obliterated, the Armor lost some of its power making it weaker than before. *This episode marks the first time Ray and Maya appear, since "Shadow Play". **Maya now has an new voice provided by Tabitha St. Germain instead of Jillian Michaels. *The Ninja are in possession of the Golden Armor, which they will melt down so Kai can forge the four Golden Weapons once again, in order to stop the Oni. *The Overlord briefly feels the emotions of Garmadon's good self, seen when he compliments Lloyd and Morro's actions, protect Lloyd and Morro from Oni, as well as looking at pictures of the Ninja and attempting to smile. He later asks Vinny if there is more to life than survival. He contemplates Vinny's answer, and looks at the picture of Garmadon's redeemed self and Lloyd together. *It is revealed that the Oni fear the Golden Armor, as it is made from the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. *This is the second time a two-parter has fallen in the middle of a season and not its beginning or end, the first being Season 3, with "The Core of the Crystal Empire". *Lloyd and Morro tell the Overlord that "there's more to life than surviving," which is what Master Wu said to Iron Baron in "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship." *Fluttershy says to the geese, "Fly, my pretties!", a reference to an often misquoted line from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wizard_of_Oz_(1939_film) The Wizard of Oz]. (The witch actually simply says, "Fly! Fly! Fly!") *The original title was "Queen Twilight Sparkle: The Fall". Errors *When noticing the Golden Armor, all of the Oni Warriors have armor pads on, in the shot where Lloyd and Morro pick up the armor, the armor pads on the Oni Scout are missing. *After crashing onto the Bounty, P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes were blue instead of the normal green color. *When Zane is helping P.I.X.A.L out of the Samurai X Mech, P.I.X.A.L's armor is missing. It returns in the next shot she is in. *When Kimberly activates the defibrillator, Felix is missing. *In one shot when Twilight briefs about the last battle, a guard with cyan hair started moving her head into Discord direction, above her head appeared a red arrow. *When Princess Celestia says "Ready, sister?", she speaks in Luna's voice. Gallery The_Ending_of_the_End_The_Fall_Title_Card.png|Title card